fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
HGSS: Johto Adventure/Eps. 1: New Barks!
The first episode of the series HGSS: Johto Adventure. ---- Ethan Goldman sat in his room on the floor watching TV. There was an interesting news story about some kind of "Legendary Pokémon trio" of Johto. "Suicune, Entei, and Raikou were recently spotted near Cianwood City," the news reporter said. "This is the first time the Legendary Beast trio have appeared together in years." Ethan got up. "Wow," he said, turning the TV off. "I hope I can encounter Pokémon like those three when I go on my journey." Ethan had always wanted Pokémon. He remembered when Professor Elm had promised that he would give him one of his Pokémon. Ethan knew what Pokémon he was going to get: a Cyndaquil. He pushed the thoughts and dreams of an adventure away, and went downstairs. His mom was down in the kitchen making something for breakfast. "hi, Mom," Ethan greeted as he entered the room. "Hi, sweetie," Mom greeted back. "Before you sit down, would you get the orange juice out of the refrigerator?" "Yes, mother," Ethan moaned. After breakfast... "Oh, Professor Elm called earlier," Mom told Ethan as they were cleaning up. "He said he wondered if you could do soomething for him." "Fine," moaned Ethan agin. "Now, go off, sweetie," Mom shooed. Ethan went out the front door, and into the wilderness of New Bark Town, Johto. He breathed in the fresh air... and he felt much better. I wonder if Lyra's home today, Ethan wondered. He took the short walk to Lyra's house. Ethan knocked on the door. "Come in!" Lyra's dad shouted from inside. Ethan opened the door and went inside. "Why, hello, Ethan!" Lyra's dad welcomed. "Hi, Mr. Soulstice," Ethan said. "Is Lyra home?" "She was," Mr. Soulstice answered, "but she just left to go visit Professor Elm's family. You know, I think she has a crush on their son." He sarted laughing. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaa..." Ethan fake laughed. "Well, thanks." Ethan shut the door behibd him. He started walking to Prof. Elm's. C'mon! A crush on their son! Puh-lease! Ethan thought. It wasn't long before Ethan reached the professor's house. The house had two floors. The bottom floor was Prof. Elm's lab, and the top was their house. Ethan was about to head in the lab when he noticed a red-haired boy looking into a window behind the lab. "...So, this is the famous Professor Elm's lab..." the boy muttered to himself. Ethan ignored the strange boy. Suddenly, something jumped on Ethan's face. It was a Pok{{e}]mon! "Aahhh!" Ethan screeched. "There's something on face! Get it off of meeee-heee! Help meee!!" The Pok{{e}]mon couldn't take getting screamed at any more and jumped off of Ethan. It was a Mariil. Ethan heard the red-haired boy snickering at him. Exhausted, he collapsed. "Mariil, how could you!" a girl's voice said. Ethan looked up and saw Lyra Soulstice standing over him. He quickly stood up. Marill jumped in Lyra's arms. "C'mon, Marill, let's go home," Lyra said. "Bye Ethan!" What just happened? Ethan asked himself. Ah, never mind... Ethan went in Professor Elm's lab. the lab was a big room. Professor Elm stood at the other half of it, waiting for Ethan. "Hey, Professor!" Ethan called. "Ah, it's Ethan!" the professor called back. "Come here, come here. I have something I would like you to do for me. "As you know, Pokémon are usually carried around in Poké Balls these days. But, before the Poké Ball was invented, people would walk with their Pokémon. Poké Balls are great because they are good places for your tired Pok{{e}]mon to rest. You can also carry many Pokémon with Poké Balls. But walking with Pokémon must have some advantages, too. That is why I want to give you a Pokémon, Ethan! Now, would you walk with this Pokémon and see how it can grow or evolve?" "Yes, sir," Ethan said, all giddy with excitement. "Before you came," Prof. Elm said, "I recieved an e-mail from my friend Mr. Pok{e}mon. He said he found a Pokémon Egg that is rare in Johto. Can pick it up for me?" "Sure!" Ethan said. "Good! You can take your new Pok{e}mon to Mr. Pokémon's house!" the professor said. He reached into his pocket and got out three Poké Balls. "Now, pick one! The PoKé Ball on your left is Totodile, the middle one is a Chikorita, and Cyndaquil is your right one." "Cyndaquil is my right one! I pick it!" Ethan chose. "Good, you've chosen a good pokémon, it seems. Now go to Mr. Pokémon's house. I think it's north of Cherrygrove City, which is west from here. Now go!" Ethan stepped out of the lab and looked bhind him. He saw Cyndaquil sniffing around Professor Elm's yard. "C'mon, Cyndaquil! I wanna show you to my mom!" The Pokémon looked at Ethan. It was obvious it wasn't used to its own name yet. The Pokémon continued sniffing around. Annoyed, Ethan picked up the Cyndaquil and carried it to his house. It squirmed as it ried to get out of Ethan's arms. Ethan kneelded down and pout the Pokémon down. The two stared at each other for a long time. Ethan broke the stare with a smile, and soon the Pokémon smiled back. C'mon, let me show you to my mom," Ethan said, gestering toward the front door. Ethan and Cyndaquil went into the house. Mom was there, still sitting in the kitchen. She looked like she was sitting and waiting for Ethan and a Pokémon. Ethan broke the silence amd said, "Hey, Mom..." Mom woke from a daze. "Oh, hi, sweetie," she said drowzily. "And oh, you got a Cyndaquil from Professor Elm. How nice!" "Mom, the professor has as task for me," Ethan said, pretending to ignore his mother's sarcasm. "Oh, what kind of task?" Mom asked yawning. Ethan told his mom about going to Mr. Pok{{e]]mon's house and everything that had happened. "Hmm, that sound difficult," Mom said, more awake now. "But, Ethan, I know you can do it. By the way, your Pokégear came back from the repair shop while you were gone. Don't forget that you make phone calls, listen to the radio, and even look at a map on the Pokémon Gear, or Pokégear for short. My number and Professor Elm's number are already registered in it. Have a fun time while you're on your way to Mr. Pokémon's, honey! Bye! Category:HGSS: Johto Adventure Episodes Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction